pokemon_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivysaur (Pokémon)
|} Ivysaur (Japanese: フシギソウ Fushigisou) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Ivysaur is a quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. It has blue-green skin with darker patches. On top of its head are pointed ears with black insides, and it has narrow red eyes. It has a short, rounded snout with a wide mouth. Two pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw. Each of its feet have three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds supports the bud. The weight of the plant prevents Ivysaur from standing on its hind legs and forces its legs to grow sturdy. When its flower is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Exposure to sunlight adds to the strength of both Ivysaur and its plant. Ivysaur's natural habitat is . In the anime Major appearances May's Ivysaur 's Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur sometime after The Right Place and the Right Mime. It further evolved into a Venusaur prior to Pruning a Passel of Pals!. Shauna's Ivysaur 's Bulbasaur was revealed to have evolved into an Ivysaur in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!. Other Multiple Bulbasaur appeared in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. They were seen evolving into Ivysaur, during which Ash's Bulbasaur decided it was too early for it to evolve. A appeared in Friends to the End, under the ownership of a named Assunta. Assunta used it to battle and defeat Ritchie in the Indigo Plateau Conference. An appeared in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!, under the ownership of . An appeared in Judgment Day!, under the ownership of a teenager named . Minor appearances Ivysaur debuted in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. An appeared in The Ultimate Test, where it was one of the Pokémon owned by the Pokémon League entrance exam instructor. Ivysaur was among the numerous Pokémon who moved closer to the sea as it sensed the disturbance caused by Lawrence III in The Power of One. Multiple Ivysaur appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. 's appeared in a flashback in Weekend Warrior. A 's Ivysaur appeared in Playing the Performance Encore!. It was participating in the Battle Stage of the along with a . An Ivysaur appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that Rotom Pokédex brought up. A Trainer's Ivysaur appeared in I Choose You!. An Ivysaur appeared in SM044, in a video advertising Aether Paradise. It reappeared in SM046. Pokédex entries 's evolved form. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower.}} In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In I'm Your Venusaur, Ash's Bulbasaur and befriend a wild Ivysaur who tells them the legend of a 300-year-old Venusaur, who is the local guardian. Together they search for the Venusaur and defeat , who attempted to steal it. In the Pokémon Adventures manga had an Ivysaur named Saur that evolved from his Bulbasaur upon his arrival at Celadon City in Wartortle Wars. He evolved into during a battle with at Silph Co. in The Winged Legends. rented an Ivysaur during his Battle Factory challenge in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. An Ivysaur appeared in Skirting Around Surskit I as a rental Pokémon that Guile Hideout stole. In Interrupting Ivysaur, an Ivysaur under the ownership of a named Leonardo appeared during 's challenge at the Battle Arcade. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Ivysaur appeared in Catch the Poliwag!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] is a playable Pokémon used by the . It can use the moves as a rapid aerial striking move and as a recovery move where the vine is shot out to latch onto the edges of a stage and pulled back up again. It also uses the projectile attack . Ivysaur is a Middleweight and uses mostly physical attacks. It uses in the Pokémon Trainer's Final Smash, . Trophy Information "A Seed Pokémon that is the evolved form of Bulbasaur. It has a flower bulb on its back, the weight of which has made it develop strong legs and hips. If the blossom gets too big, it can't stand on two legs alone. At a certain level, it evolves into Venusaur. When this happens, the bulb absorbs nutrients and blossoms into a large-petaled flower." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Ivysaur appears as a trophy in both versions of the game. Trophy information NA: Watching your starter Pokémon evolve is an unforgettable experience. For many trainers, that first happened when Bulbasaur became Ivysaur. It might be difficult to say good-bye to cute little Bulbasaur, but before they know it, they'll be saying bye to Ivysaur, too, as it turns into a fully grown Venusaur! PAL: Watching your starter Pokémon evolve is an unforgettable experience. For many trainers, that first happens when watching Bulbasaur become Ivysaur. It might be difficult for them to say goodbye to cute little Bulbasaur, but before they know it, they'll be saying bye to Ivysaur, too, when it turns into a fully-grown Venusaur! Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C & A)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Hinder Cape, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 1}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 59 Blau Salon: Stage 436}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'|}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'|}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'|}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'|}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'|}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*|'|}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=002 |name2=Ivysaur |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=003 |name3=Venusaur |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ivysaur is the only Pokémon that Pokémon Trainer uses that does not use an HM move. uses , while uses and . * Ivysaur's numbers in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser are the same: 002. * Ivysaur is the only second stage Pokémon that does not require an evolutionary stone to reach its final form. * Ivysaur is the only second stage form of Generation I starter Pokémon that evolves at level 32. and evolve at level 36. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an Ivysaur with an English name cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . * Ivysaur shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. Origin Ivysaur appears to be based primarily on some form of , specifically mammal-like reptiles known as s from the period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Ivysaur appears to have more in common with than such as and , which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Ivysaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the . Unlike Bulbasaur, Ivysaur's "ears" do have hollows indicating that they are in fact ears and not glands, as seen in many species of frogs and toads. The bulb on its back now resembles the bud of a genus of parasitic flowering plants known as . Name origin Ivysaur is a combination of the words (woody climbing or trailing plant genus) and the saur (lizard). Fushigisou can be taken to mean "it seems strange" or 不思議 草 fushigi sou (strange grass). In other languages and or |fr=Herbizarre|frmeaning=From and bizarre; also sounds like air bizarre, "strange look" |es=Ivysaur|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bisaknosp|demeaning=From , , and |it=Ivysaur|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이상해풀 Isanghepul|komeaning=From and |bg=Айвизор Ayvizor|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue= 奇異草 Gēiyihchóu|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Unusual grass" |zh_cmn=妙蛙草 Mìaowācăo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Wonderful frog grass" |hi=आईविसौर Ivysaur|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Avizauras|ltmeaning=From English name |pt_br=Ivyssauro|pt_brmeaning=From ivy and |ru=Айвизавр Ayvizavr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * May's Ivysaur * Shauna's Ivysaur * Saur * Ivysaur (Super Smash Bros.) External links * Snapshots of Ivysaur from [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] * |} Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line de:Bisaknosp fr:Herbizarre it:Ivysaur ja:フシギソウ pl:Ivysaur zh:妙蛙草